


The Importance of a First Mate

by Kireeeshima



Category: One Piece
Genre: Actually everyone is just done, Attempt at Humor, Drabbles, Everything is Shanks' fault remember that, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Sanji: whatever you say Pirate Queen, Zoro is just done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-04 13:49:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17899280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kireeeshima/pseuds/Kireeeshima
Summary: Ever since Shanks told him how important it was to choose a good First Mate when he was a child, Luffy's been determined to find the perfect one to start his crew. (Drabble fic)





	1. It's like choosing a bride!

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by an old ZoLu doujin I read a long time ago, really old, I think before even time skip happened. I don't remember its title, but the only thing I'm really keeping is Shanks telling Luffy that choosing a first mate is like choosing a bride thing.

“Listen, Luffy.” Shanks' voice was firm, serious. Luffy, a much smaller boy, clenched his favourite milk jug as he intently listened to Shanks, waiting for him to continue. 

“Who you choose as your First Mate is very important. They'll be the one you trust your life and back to. Having a loyal First Mate is a must. They're the pillar for the entire pirate crew, without them, the crew would fall apart." Luffy swallowed and nodded in anticipation for Shanks to continue. He didn't like remembering complicated things, but Shanks was a cool pirate captain so he must be right. Shanks took a swig of his booze before continuing, 

"The captain must always remain strong for their crew, that's their responsibility." He said, the air around him as heavy as his words, "But when the captain is at their lowest, they turn to their First Mate for help. They're there to support the captain and makes sure the crew respects the one which they've sworn loyalty to. Who you choose to be the first to bear your dream can be a matter of life or death as a pirate crew.” 

“It's like choosing a bride, remember tha—ow”

“Don't put weird things into his head.” Benn scolded as he gave Shanks a rather painful knock across the head. Luffy hummed, and gulped down his milk to calm down his nerves and take everything in. Life or death as a pirate crew...choosing a good first nakama will have to be a must, then. A good bride to bear his dream.... Wait, bride? Doesn't that mean...

“So, you and Benn are like a gross married couple, right?” 

“That's right—” Another painful whack across the head.

 

“I said stop putting weird things in his head!!”


	2. A super cool green-haired bride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffy found his perfect bride

Luffy had finally found them! The perfect bride! His hair was even a really cool colour! And they used three swords—three! They were tied up, but Luffy could tell that his future bride was strong. Super strong. Which made him the perfect First Mate! Luffy was _dying_ to have him on his crew as his very first already. Just imagining them fighting side by side, destroying everything and causing mayhem, sent delightful shivers down Luffy's back.

But they're stubborn, and doesn't wanna join… oh well. Shanks said Benn was stubborn too, before giving in and joining. And nobody can beat Luffy in a contest of stubbornness! Luffy's interested in him, and he's not gonna take no for an answer!


	3. A really annoying straw hatted boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Zoro's POV chapter) 
> 
> Zoro really hates this straw hatted boy

After just a mere 9 days, Zoro has had enough. He had been starved, beaten, ridiculed, and the sun _really_ didn't help his severe dehydration. He hadn't eaten the full 9 days either, and he was given only the bare minimum of water so he wouldn't kick the bucket. The position he was tied in didn't allow for comfort, much less decent sleep. Plus, all the sun and lack of water was causing hallucinations. He could see a young, midnight blue-haired girl standing not too far in front of him at times. He could even hear her voice. Sometimes, it was that voice that always rung through his head. The line of _“you're as weak as ever, Zoro.”_ Other times, it was _“Are you giving up already? Did you forget your promise?”._ No matter what was said, even if he just saw her, he willed himself to go on. 

Just one month, Zoro told himself. One month and he'll be free. 

“Hey.” Zoro heard, snapping out of another hallucination. His eyes focused in on a lanky straw hat wearing boy. He blearily blinked, trying to see if he was hallucinating again. He wasn't. Unfortunately. 

“What? You're back again? Screw off already, I said I won't join your damn crew.” Zoro bit out, giving one of his trademark deadly glares. The feared Roronoa Zoro may be exhausted and binded down, but he could very much still glare and send grown men crying for their mommies. The man before him visibly shivered. 

But not from fear. Rather, excitement. 

Zoro, taken aback by this reaction, could only blink as a large grin stretched across the others all too round face. “You're a swordsman, right?” They asked. 

“Yeah,” Zoro replied with a barely manageable nod, “but the stupid Marine son stole them.” He clicked his tongue just thinking about his precious Wado being in the hands of anyone else but him, especially some spoiled brat like that. The straw hatted boy—Luffy, he had said—snickered an odd but somehow pleasant “shishishi”

“I'll get them back for you! So if you want them back, you gotta join my crew!” And now that snicker wasn't so pleasant to him. 

“YOU'RE REALLY ANNOYING YOU KNOW?!?!” 

 

Luffy ran off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, 3 in one day. Zoro's POV this time, one more in Zoro's POV before switching back to Luffy's. They'll be more stupid Shanks flashbacks soon... And stupid things Luffy does because of him.


	4. Oath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (still Zoro's POV) Zoro decides his new captain ain't half bad

His blades blades gleamed against the sun as he stared right into those obsidian black eyes. “Alright. I'll do it. I'll join your crew. However, I have an ambition—to become the world's greatest swordsman. If you get in the way of that, I'll cut you down myself.” Zoro prepared for laughter. Disbelief. Becoming the world's greatest swordsman wasn't an easy task. Declaring you'd become such would make many laugh. And he's been laughed at, countless times. But Zoro could care less. The whole world could laugh at him, and he'd still strive to be the best. However, he wanted to see what his new _captain_ , the man which he would swear his loyalty to, had to say about it.

“The world's greatest swordsman?” They grinned, but it wasn't taunting in the least, “Sounds cool! The King of Pirates can't have anything less!” King of Pirates, huh? 

 

It seemed like they both had crazy dreams. Perfect.


	5. Departure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (back to Luffy's POV) Luffy and Zoro finally start their adventure

Departure was great. Luffy made a new friend (who was going to be a Marine, he just knew it), and got his new First Mate! Not just any old First Mate either! Shanks would've been so proud, too bad he couldn't brag to him or show off his crew until he was a great pirate. They may have left with no map (not that either of them could read them), and they may not have known where they're going or where they were even at, but everything was sure to work out in the end! 

Shanks said a good First Mate decided everything after all.


	6. Funny looking mushroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffy realized eating random mushrooms growing on the deck wasn't the brightest of ideas

_  
“Whenever I'm sick from drinking too much, Benn is always there to help, as any good First Mate should. When I'm puking up half my insides, I can always rely on Benn to be behind me and pull my hair back.” Shanks took a swig of his booze, placing it down with a soft “tap” as he wiped his mouth, “Though I'd rather him be behind me and pulling my hair in a much different scenario—” A glass of booze shattered as it was thrown at the back of Shanks’ head._

_“Stop telling a child your perverted fantasies!!” Benn yelled, having been the one to throw the glass. Luffy didn't get what Benn meant about ‘perverted fantasies’, so he simply enjoyed his milk and swung his legs back and forth on the much too high barstool. Luffy liked the barstools, even though he couldn't really get on one without help. When he was on there, he felt tall. Plus, it was where the adults sat, so he felt older sitting here. Luffy hummed an off-key pirate song that Shanks just taught him, not paying any attention to Benn scolding Shanks’ ears off._

 

Skipping to current time, Luffy was hurling over the boat. That funny looking mushroom growing on the deck hadn't tasted as good he thought it would, and his stomach seemed to like it just as much as he did. After another disgusting hurl, he weakly turned around and reached out to Zoro who was watching him. 

“Z-Zoro…” Luffy made an “urp” and quickly turned back around to continue throwing up. What a waste of food...He heard a sigh, and some water was offered to him at the same time his hair was gently pulled back.

 

Luffy knew he chose a great First Mate.


	7. Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffy's in a cage, Zoro saves him

Luffy was sitting in a cage, which was no fun. A cannon was being pointed at him, which was definitely no fun. 

He was also surrounded by pirates. And hungry. 

“Hey Nami? Are you saving me?” 

“Don't be stupid! I just don't want to become a lowly murderer like you pirates!” She hissed, using her staff to knock a pirate unconscious. 

“Huh.” Luffy blinked, “The fuse is lit though.” Nami screeched, turning around to see that the fuse was, in fact, lit. 

“Why didn't you say that sooner?!?!” She hissed out, scrambling to grab the rope with a cry of pain. The pirates storm up behind her, weapons raised up high.

“Oi! Watch out—!” 

“How many girls does it take to fight one girl?” Luffy lit up from familiar figure and voice, a grin stretching from ear to ear.

“Zoro!!!” Luffy bounced, scooting up and pressing his face against the bars. 

“Yo, captain.” Zoro greeted, slicing down the trembling enemies before him, “You sure know how to get into trouble, don't you?” 

 

“Shishishi! Yeah!!”


End file.
